Talk:This Is How We Do It/@comment-5601818-20130920110230/@comment-3122348-20130920143141
^Basically what Karen said. I loathe Apple products so much, I could write an essay about it. The only decent product in the Apple line is the iPod - everything else is terrible and far from innovative. They're like the Abercrombie & Fitch of the technical universe - same, boring internal and external hardware, redundant prototypes, but it's all nicely wrapped with a designer name and its pricing is off the charts. I am forever cursing my school for introducing the iPad as part of the laptop program; we were basically forced to trade in our functional and practical PC laptops for some flashier and compact tablet that had an Apple logo instead of a Toshiba logo on it. The iPad is a hot mess; most of the other tablets on the market have a USB port that allow for convenient importation and exportation of files and documents, but Apple's iPad is a pain in the ass. Plus, making the only compatible video-playback format Quicktime on the iPad is also troublesome for a PC user like myself because it means I have to convert everything into a Quicktime file or an mp4 one before I can watch anything. Worse, Apple will force me to purchase one of the apps from the app store that allow for instant video-playback, meaning I will be forced to pay out-of-pocket expenses for some feature that I could have gotten for free on any other tablet or PC. Also, it refuses to support Adobe Flash and this add-on is VITAL when it comes to viewing videos and visiting websites. Also, I have never known of another company lynches money of its consumers the way Apple does. Once you're contracted to Apple, you continue to pay for Apple because it's the only way that it will satisfy you fully. It is so blatantly obvious that Apple only has the intention for you to buy from iTunes, the app store etc. and I still can't get over how if your device's battery is broken, you have to PAY for a licensed Apple technician to unseal it so that the battery can be replaced. I get it's how the company makes a profit but OMFG, at least try to make the quality of your touch screen products higher so that people don't have to keep replacing the screen whenever they drop it. As for iOS7, I'm yet to update it to that on my school iPad since it's not compatible with the school's server and printing. I've heard it's been quite laggy and inefficient on older devices like my iPad 2 and any iPhone before the 4. I don't know, if you ask me, why offer the ability for certain devices of an older generation to be able to download iOS7 when it hasn't even been optimised and patented for the specific devices? OMG, I apologise for the anti-Apple rant. :( I did not mean for it to reach this length in words. D: